A Birthday Surprise
by MarissaFlower
Summary: Sakura gets a surprise on her 18th birthday. SasuSaku. One shot.


**Hey Lovelies! So I was reading a lot of fics and eventually got enough inspiration to write a little one-shot but I might make it part of a drabble series if you like it so review please!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. I would love to, but I don't.**

* * *

Sakura grumbled lightly as she woke up. Several streaks of sunlight leaked through the blinds and created a pattern on her skin. She giggled lightly as she snuggled into the arm wrapped around her.

Sasuke's arm to be exact. Yes, somehow, Sakura had wrapped the feared Sharingan wielder and former S- Class missing nin right around her pinky finger. She smirked lightly at the thought of all the angry faces of his fanclub and how she could pummel them all into the ground. It was no secret that Sasuke was gorgeous. Even women old enough to be his mother would stop to look twice at his face.

Well, let's be fair here. Sakura herself had accumulated quite a fanclub herself. Sasuke had been surprised at how different she looked when he saw her again. She had grown out her hair again. Soft, wavy tresses flowed to about her lower back. She had a killer body that any girl would die for (thanks to all her training) and the most captivating green eyes.

Sakura felt nothing but happiness in this moment. Pure and utter bliss. Because for one, she was with Sasuke, the boy she had loved ever since the academy and secondly, today was her 18th Birthday.

*Knock Knock*

And then she was thrown right back into the real world. She moved carefully to get out of the bed but a pair of arms gripped around her waist and tugged her back to the bed.

*Knock Knock*

"I have to answer the door," said Sakura softly, while smiling. "It could be an important message."

"Tell them to get lost." grumbled an unhappy Uchiha.

Sakura rolled her eyes at his stubborn attitude and quickly slipped out of his arms before heading towards the door until she realized that she was only wearing her bra and panties and they were quite revealing too.

*Knock Knock*

"Argh I'm coming!" snapped Sakura impatiently, before grabbing the nearest shirt and slipping it over her head. It happened to be Sasuke's shirt which was a grey high collared shirt with the Uchiha symbol on the back. It was quite large on her, covering just above her thighs and it was surprisingly comfortable.

Sakura headed towards the front door until suddenly, the door was smashed off its hinges and bursting in came the entire Konoha 12.

"SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY SA..ku..ra…" they trailed off as soon as they saw her.

Sakura was blushing furiously.

"Eh Sakura-chan, is that teme's shirt?" asked a dumbfounded Naruto.

"Why the hell are you wearing Sasuke's shirt?" continued Ino, eyes narrowed at her in suspicion.

"Um..I…well," stuttered an extremely embarrassed Sakura as the entire group of them looked at her expecting a good excuse.

At the moment, Sasuke chose to walk into the room.

"What the fuck was all that noise?" asked an irritated Sasuke, wearing only his navy blue boxers.

He then turned his attention to the people crowded around the living room. It all suddenly clicked.

The whole group looked at Sakura and then at Sasuke.

"OH MY GOD! WHAT THE HELL? YOU TWO HAD SEX?!" exploded Naruto.

Sakura reckoned that this was definitely the most humiliating experience of her life. On her 18th birthday, all of her friends had found out about her sex life in the most embarrassing way possible.

"Uhh… um. No! No, don't be ridiculous! I was just giving Sasuke a check up!"said Sakura nervously, knowing perfectly well it was a stupid cover up.

"I hate to point out the obvious," said Shikamaru, in a bored tone. "But you gave Sasuke a check up at your house in your bedroom, on a Sunday morning, whilst wearing his shirt?"

"Um… yeah?" squeaked Sakura. It was obvious she wasn't fooling anybody.

Sasuke stood at one side of the room, leaning against the wall looking anything but interested.

"I'm going to have a shower," he announced flatly before turning and walking out of the room.

Sakura slapped her forehead with her hand. Did he realize how much worse that made this whole thing sound?

Her embarrassment was disrupted when she heard Ino laughing .

"What?" snapped Sakura, clearly wanting them all to go away.

"Oh come on! We were all waiting for this to happen. It was inevitable!" said Ino, who was stull giggling away

Sakura's eyes widened in disbelief as the entire group nodded in agreement.

Oh dear.

This was possibly the worst birthday she had ever had.

* * *

**Hahahahahah guys so that was it! I hope you enjoyed it! Review please!**


End file.
